SPN Hotel California: Entre Céu e Inferno
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: As coisas já não são como eram antes. Sam e Dean acreditam que naquele hotel no meio do nada encontrarão apenas mais um trabalho, mas estão enganados.


Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem de Supernatural me pertence.

Agradecimentos mil para EmptySpace11. Difícil agradecer o bastante a uma pessoa tão generosa e bacana, mas eu tento. MUITO OBRIGADA!

_A/N – Provavelmente esta fic está ligeiramente fora da proposta, mas acho que nem tanto. O ponto de partida foi realmente a letra da música ("This could be Heaven or this could be Hell", foi o que me veio na hora), mas depois acabei caindo no enredo da série. Quase final da quarta temporada)._

Desafio: Supernatural Hotel Califórnia.

**Entre Céu e Inferno**

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Hã?...Claro, tô ouvindo. Ou a pessoa desaparece ou sai de lá sem se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu...

Sam passou a mão direita pelo rosto, num gesto de impaciência, mas se conteve e não falou nada. Olhou para o irmão como se estivesse avaliando o que deveria dizer em seguida. Das duas, uma: ou ele chacoalhava Dean pelos colarinhos até recolocar um pouco da antiga confiança em seu olhar, ou mantinha a calma e continuava o jogo que fazia desde que o mais velho voltara de sua excursão pelo inferno e que consistia, basicamente, em tratá-lo como se fosse uma criança de seis anos com a saúde abalada.

- Não, Dean. Eu perguntei se você estava pensando em parar para o almoço. Já são duas horas, eu to morrendo de fome e essa droga de deserto parece que não vai acabar nunca. – Sam, num tom firme, mas cuidadoso, optou por continuar com sua tática.

Ele queria muito que as coisas não tivessem acontecido como aconteceram. Sam pensara que se Dean voltasse do inferno, seus problemas estariam resolvidos, porém estivera errado. Havia pouco tempo, reclamava todos os dias por ser tratado como criança, por Dean colocá-lo sempre em primeiro lugar, não se importando com o que pudesse acontecer a ele próprio. Já havia se irritado bastante com a postura de herói superprotetor mal disfarçada que o irmão assumia em relação a ele. Agora, e principalmente depois do caso da sereia, tudo o que mais desejava era um pouco dos exageros de Dean. Claro, o outro tentava mostrar que estava tudo bem, que era o mesmo de antes, mas o sarcasmo que subsistia ainda em sua voz tinha agora um tom triste e desajustado, que fazia Sam contorcer a boca num sorriso amarelo, que era meio desespero para ter de volta o que perdera, meio reconhecimento pelo esforço do outro.

- Ah! Claro. Ali tem um lugar que parece quase decente. Vou dar a volta pra poder parar em frente.

Um suspiro involuntário escapou dos lábios de Sam. O antigo Dean jamais teria deixado escapar a deixa para uma piada. Jamais daria explicações sobre como manobraria o carro.

- Que foi? Você tá legal?

Bem, pelo menos a preocupação com o bem estar do irmão continuava ali, em algum lugar.

- Tô ótimo! Tudo está simplesmente estupendo. Você quer entrar, ou pego pra viagem?

- Acho que uma parada não vai fazer mal. Vamos tentar um almoço de verdade, pra variar.

Dentro do misto de café-restaurante-lanchonete-conveniências e posto do correio, havia apenas cinco ou seis mesinhas circulares com três ou quatro cadeiras cada. Os rapazes escolheram uma perto da janela, mais pelo hábito do que pela vista que obteriam através do vidro sujo. Uma garçonete jovem e curvilínea veio prontamente atendê-los.

Os irmãos olharam com admiração para a garota. Descrevê-la como bonita seria uma ofensa. Ela era estonteante; trazia no rosto uma beleza tão perfeita que parecia impossível. Apesar do uniforme bege e sem graça, se podia perceber que a perfeição se estendia também para o corpo. Por um instante, Sam e Dean permaneceram em silêncio, bocas abertas, olhando para a jovem a sua frente. A moça parecia acostumada a esta reação e esperou, pacientemente, até que os dois recuperassem a fala. Em seu rosto não havia nenhum sinal de vaidade ou de lisonja. Estranhamente ao seu hábito, Dean não tentou nenhum tipo de flerte com a beldade.

- Annn...é...eu vou querer um...filé ao ponto com fritas e uma cerveja. Dispensa a salada.

- E você? – A garçonete voltou-se para Sam com o sorriso perfeito que seria de se esperar daquele rosto.

- Eu vou querer um café e um sanduíche de rosbife. Pode trazer a salada dele pra mim. – E o pedido foi acompanhado pelo melhor sorriso de Sam nos últimos tempos. Quando a garota foi pegar os pedidos, ele voltou-se para Dean.

- Cara, você viu isso? Essa garota devia estar na TV! Ela é maravilhosa!

- O,o,o... calma aí, tigrão! Pega leve. Estamos aqui a trabalho, lembra? Hotel mal-assombrado, no meio do deserto, gente desaparecendo desde 1.969? – Dean disse, com um sorriso divertido.

- Olha quem fala! Não é você quem vive dizendo que é permitido a gente se divertir um pouco?

- E não é você quem vive me podando? Não esperava isso de você, irmãozinho.

- É, pois é, parece que a gente trocou mesmo os papéis, não é?

O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Dean no mesmo instante. _Maldição! Que idiota eu sou. Quando ele começa a abrir um pouquinho a guarda, eu estrago tudo. _A verdade era que eles realmente haviam trocado de lugar. Dean estava frágil, assustado com o que tinha lhe acontecido no inferno. Sam precisava ser o mais forte. Tinha que impedir o Apocalipse, tinha que tomar conta de tudo, até de Dean. Cabia a ele tomar as decisões, mesmo as mais difíceis, e sozinho, pois Dean não estava em condições de entender o que ele estava fazendo para salvar a todos. Pelo menos não agora.

O restante do almoço ocorreu sem mais imprevistos. Conversa amena, sobre o caso, sobre Bobby – que os havia mandado para o trabalho, e sobre suprimentos que precisavam comprar. Quinze minutos depois, os irmãos pediram a conta e a mesma garota veio trazê-la.

- Então,...estamos tentando encontrar um hotel pela região. Ouvimos falar de um, será que ainda está longe? – Dean perguntou para a garota, pois Sam parecia incapaz de abrir a boca.

Dean teve a impressão de que o rosto já pálido da moça ficou ainda mais branco. Ela olhou, então, fixamente para Sam, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de uma coisa muito importante. Quando falou, sua voz estava baixa e assustadora.

- Eu, se fosse você, não iria até lá.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Hã?...Claro, tô ouvindo. Annn...esse hotel não chega mesmo nunca, né?

Dean tirou a mão direita do volante e a passou pelo rosto, revirou os olhos, mas manteve a voz controlada. Das duas uma: ou ele fazia um de seus comentários afiados, que deixaria o irmão sem graça, ou tentaria manter a conversa em tom conciliatório. No fundo, Dean sabia que Sam estranhava a falta do sarcasmo que era sua marca registrada, mas não conseguia ser espontâneo como antes, principalmente depois do caso da sereia. Ele queria muito mostrar que estava bem, que Sam soubesse que podia contar com ele. Mais importante ainda, queria que Sam contasse _para ele_ os segredos que vinha guardando. Usar frases forçadas não iria ajudar em nada a situação.

- Não, Sam. Eu perguntei o que você achou do que ela disse.

- Ela, quem?

Tudo, porém, tinha um limite.

- A Angelina Jolie. Eu queria saber o que você achou da declaração dela sobre a adoção de crianças africanas? A garçonete da parada, Sam!! O que você acha que ela quis dizer sobre você não ir para o hotel?

- Eu acho que ela é maluca. O que uma garçonete de beira de estrada pode saber sobre um hotel assombrado? É sempre assim...linda demais para ser certa da cabeça também.

- Pode ser. Mas a voz dela me deu um calafrio na espinha. E por que ela não disse nada sobre eu não ir? Não. Ela olhou para você e disse que se fosse _você_, não iria até lá.

- Então, se você não acha que ela é doida, qual a sua teoria?

- Não sei. Só digo pra gente ter atenção dobrada. Aliás, _você t_em que redobrar o cuidado. Você acha que ela pode ter alguma parte na história? Pensa bem, quilômetros e quilômetros de estrada no meio de um deserto sem fim e apenas uma parada entre a última cidade e o tal hotel. A garota pode ter alguma ligação com...

- Pode parar, Dean, eu já saquei! – Dean pulou atrás do volante ao ouvir a raiva na voz do mais novo. - Você acha que eu sou um íma de aberrações sobrenaturais. Claro! Se eu fiquei atraído pela garota, ela tem que ser, no mínimo, uma assombração!

- Ôa, ôa...Calma aí, Sammy. De onde foi que você tirou isso tudo? Tá usando roupa de baixo apertada de novo? Eu não falei nada disso. Eu só acho que a gente tem que ficar esperto, não marcar bobeira como temos feito nos últimos tempos.

Uma coisa Sam sempre tivera de bom: sabia se desculpar quando estava errado. E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele enxergava seus exageros. Dean nunca resistia aos olhos de cãozinho perdido do irmão. Esta vez não foi exceção, mas sua resposta foi cortada quando olhou para o lado do passageiro e, através da janela, viu o antigo hotel a beira da estrada.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tirando o velhinho esverdeado do 102, a loira esquelética do 110, o avantajado casal do 9, o drogado do 7, a chaminé-ambulante do quarto número 3 e Sam e Dean no 106, não havia outros hóspedes no hotel. Havia duas cozinheiras, duas arrumadeiras e um velho senhor, de aparência distinta, como se costuma dizer, na recepção. Não era, na verdade, um estabelecimento amplo. Dez quartos no piso térreo, dez no primeiro andar, um refeitório, jardins, uma sala de convivência com um aparelho de TV e duas saunas secas. Apesar de antigo, aparentava ter sido reformado há pouco, pois as banheiras eram modernas e havia água fria e quente saindo das torneiras. Também não era o lugar mais sujo onde já haviam se hospedado. Em nada se parecia com a ideia que se tem de um lugar assombrado. O único - e indiscutível – indício de atividade sobrenatural era a contagem do detector, que estava no nível máximo desde que haviam se hospedado, no início da noite.

- Ei, você notou que todos os outros hóspedes parecem estar a meio caminho da cova? – Sam lançou a pergunta ao sair do banheiro, ainda enxugando os cabelos com a toalha branca. A pergunta, entretanto, não obteve resposta. Dean não estava no quarto.

Isso já era demais. Desde quando Dean saía sem avisar para investigar sozinho? Não tinha sido ele próprio quem dissera que tinham que ser mais cuidadosos agora? Ou será que ele tinha medo de que Sam pudesse ser "envolvido" por alguma coisa? A este pensamento, Sam sentou-se na cama, mais calmo. Talvez Dean estivesse querendo proteger o irmão. Seria isso? Porque o velho Dean faria exatamente algo assim, se achasse que o _seu_ Sammy corria perigo.

Instantes depois, Dean entrou escaneando o quarto com o olhar. Sam não perdeu o alívio que transpareceu por um segundo no rosto do outro e sentiu dentro do peito uma coisa morna e confortável, que fazia tempo não sentia e da qual, normalmente, nem percebia que tinha saudade. Rapidamente, tentou abafar a sensação. Ruby tinha razão, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de amolecer, como o irmão.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Dean?

O outro, que já estava teclando no notebook, olhou para ele sem entender.

- Eu _penso_ que estou fazendo uma investigação. Para um ex-aluno de Direito, você até que é bem tapado.

- Você saiu sem me dizer nada! Nunca faça isso, Dean. Regra número um do caçador: nunca saia em campo sem um reforço!

- Sempre achei que a regra número um fosse nunca sair desarmado. Hum...vou ter que ler o manual de novo. Mas isso não vem ao caso, agora. Sam, o que quer que seja que estamos procurando, está no porão. Há uma passagem secreta que vai até lá, vinda da sauna masculina.

- E você descobriu tudo nos quinze minutos que eu levei para tomar banho.

- Quinze minutos...Quem me dera. Você nunca leva menos de meia hora embaixo do chuveiro, senhor A-água-quente-é-toda-minha. Seja o que for que você fica fazendo durante o banho, não é nada rápido. – O olhar de indignação que Sam lhe dirigiu, fez Dean mudar o discurso. – Ah, tá legal, Sam. Desculpa, sinto muito ter saído sem avisar, mas é que aconteceu uma coisa. Enquanto você estava aproveitando seu...digamos...banho, uma das camareiras bateu aqui. Aquela gostosa, você lembra? É claro que lembra. Linda como a garota do café? Por falar nela, bem que podiam ser parentes. Linda moça, voz ameaçadora, olhar de quem sabe uma coisa e não quer contar. Sabe o que ela me disse?

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Ela disse: "Se eu fosse você, tiraria seu irmão daqui."

- O quê? Mas o que isso quer dizer? Você não perguntou nada, não fez nada?

- Ei! Eu ainda sou um profissional, cara. Ela já ia sair fora, mas eu a agarrei pelo braço e fiz ela me dizer o que estava acontecendo. Acho que ela queria que eu soubesse, porque disse apenas "Siga-me" e me levou até a sauna dos homens. "Espere até a meia noite e desça pelo alçapão atrás do armário."

- Dean, é uma armadilha. Você não está pensando em ir até lá, assim, despreparado, não é?

Em outros tempos, Dean teria encarado o comentário como mais um dos exageros do "super-sensível Sam". Nesse momento, era mais uma demonstração da falta de confiança em suas habilidades como caçador.

- Olha, eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder. Me deixa terminar a pesquisa em paz. Apenas se apronte. Temos um compromisso à meia-noite.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

- São quinze para a meia-noite, Dean. – Sam sussurrou, empunhando sua lanterna, enquanto desciam a tal escada da passagem da sauna.- Não quero falar mal do seu plano, seja ele qual for, mas não acho que vir quinze minutos antes seja exatamente um elemento surpresa.

- Cala a boca, Sam.

Dean não tinha dito mais nada sobre o caso, até o momento em que saíram do quarto. Mesmo se ele soubesse de algo, Sam duvidava de que estavam prontos para enfrentar o que quer que fosse. Dean não era mais nem sombra do grande caçador que já havia sido.

- Mas, Dean, não estamos preparados para o que pode acontecer. Aliás, nem sabemos o que pode acontecer. Pensando bem, nem sabemos com o que estamos lidando.

- Pode ser que não, mas eu tenho uma ideia do que pode ser.

Dean sentiu o olhar em fogo em sua nuca, mesmo sem se virar.

- Claro que tem. E você se importaria em, vejamos, não sei, talvez...compartilhar com a classe? Quero dizer, talvez seja bom eu também ter uma ideia, mesmo que vaga, do que estamos enfrentando. – A voz gélida de Sam era pior que qualquer grito de raiva.

- Se eu te contasse, não teríamos o fator surpresa. Fica frio, Sammy. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

_E, supostamente, eu devo confiar em você_. _É, ta bom, claro._ Sam só não respondeu, porque no fundo, percebeu que confiava, sim, em seu irmão. Mais do que em qualquer pessoa no mundo, mais do que em si próprio, muitas vezes. A fase pela qual passavam, as mentiras sobre o sangue do demônio, sobre Ruby, as brigas e diferenças de opinião não apagariam toda uma vida de amor e confiança que tinham compartilhado. Isso os guiaria novamente um para o outro, mesmo após tempos de raios, trovões e tempestades.

Como se já tivesse estado ali antes, Dean chegou ao fim da escada escura, abriu a porta à sua frente e entrou, com Sam seguindo-o de perto. A sala era muito clara e ampla. No centro do teto havia um lustre enorme e cristalino. Não havia outra mobília, senão uma mesa enorme, de dois andares, com uma cadeira luxuosa por detrás. De um lado da sala, havia uma caixa gigante, toda feita de um material transparente; do outro, uma espécie de jaula feita com um metal retorcido.

O que mais chamou a atenção de Sam, porém, foram os rostos pintados por todas as paredes. Observando-os com mais atenção, Sam percebeu que os olhos das imagens moviam-se desesperadamente, porém as bocas não se moviam.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – Sam perguntou. A sensação de que Dean sabia o que estava acontecendo e ele não, o incomodava cada vez mais.

- Isso, Samuel, é parte do seu destino. – Não era a voz de Dean. No canto direito da sala, perto da mesa, estava a garçonete do café. Por que Sam não estava cem por cento surpreso?

- Tá legal, Dean, você ganhou. Ela fazia parte do.. da... Droga, alguém pode me explicar o que está havendo?

- Isso, Samuel, é parte do seu destino. – Não era Dean. Nem a garçonete. Era a camareira, parada do lado esquerdo da mesa. Ela estava ali cinco segundos antes? Sam estava certo de que não.

- Sam, isso aqui é o Limbo. – Agora sim, era Dean quem falava. – Aquelas duas belezas ali paradas são anjos. Ei, garotas, talvez vocês conheçam o Cas. Amigo meu, sabem? Humm...talvez só uma de vocês o conheça. Levanta a mão quem é o anjo que guarda a porta do Céu.

A camareira levantou a mão. Dean sorriu de lado:

- Meu amigo Castiel também é assim, leva ao pé da letra tudo o que se diz prá ele.

- Peraí, me deixa entender. Este hotel é o limbo e... – Sam estava completamente perdido.

- Não, é apenas _um_ limbo. O Limbo é a prisão para as almas perdidas entre dois mundos. Este é apenas um dos portais onde elas aguardam o Dia do Julgamento, que está chegando. – A garçonete tinha uma voz tão suave quanto a camareira.

Dean tomou a palavra:

- Algumas pessoas são escolhidas para serem julgadas, de acordo com seus pecados em vida. Este portal atrai pessoas que são gananciosas, viciadas, de personalidade fraca. Na teoria, alguém vai se sentar naquela cadeira, julgar e condenar ou absolver essas almas. Segundo a lenda, se Lúcifer for libertado do inferno, o apocalipse terá início e ele próprio virá para ser o juiz. A intenção? Arrecadar almas para o seu exército. O caroço é que ele tem que respeitar a livre escolha de cada um. Você está aqui para garantir isso, certo? – A pergunta era, obviamente, dirigida à camareira.

Ela não chegou a responder. A ex-garçonete levantou a mão e, com um gesto rápido, como se liberasse uma corrente elétrica invisível, abriu a gaiola de metal. Sam foi jogado no chão e começou a ser puxado para dentro do engradado, atraído por uma força irresistível. Tudo pareceu acontecer num momento só. Dean já estava com um crucifixo de prata nas mãos, o qual colocou, com um salto, em frente à linda criatura. Um feixe brilhante, saindo de sua mão erguida, tornou-se visível, bateu no crucifixo e lançou Dean pelo ar, contra a parede do lado oposto.

Se Sam precisava de algo que o fizesse reagir, era isso. Num salto, o jovem levantou-se, pronto para avançar contra a moça. Entretanto, ela não estava mais lá. A anjo-camareira se aproximou.

- Leve seu irmão daqui e não voltem até que seja a sua hora, Samuel. Por favor, lembre-se de que todas as almas têm uma escolha. Sempre. Se isso é parte do seu destino, não quer dizer que você não pode escolher seu desfecho. As pessoas que desaparecem neste hotel estão aqui porque chegou a hora delas. Elas também farão uma escolha.

No momento seguinte, Sam estava sozinho na sala, a porta da parede de trás aberta e, ao lado dela, Dean estava desacordado.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Contornos indistintos e uma música suave ao fundo foi tudo o que Dean percebeu ao acordar. Imediatamente, lembrou-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido. O hotel, a passagem secreta, o anjo celeste e o anjo demoníaco, a sala do julgamento, Sam sendo puxado para ...nem era bom pensar. Tentou se levantar, rapidamente - tinha que ajudar Sam - mas uma mão firme em seu peito o impediu.

- Calma. Não estamos mais lá. Já acabou.

Droga! Quantas vezes ainda o garoto ia carregar seu corpo desacordado para um quarto de hotel ou para um hospital? Isso já estava ficando batido. Que coisa cansativa e humilhante! Ainda mais porque, toda vez, ele acordava usando só sua boxer embaixo das cobertas.

- Por que eu tô sem roupa? – A voz fraca não impunha respeito e a resposta já era conhecida, mas, ei! Ele tinha que tentar manter um traço de dignidade.

- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, é com isso que você se preocupa? Você é inacreditável! – Como nos velhos tempos, Sam entrava no jogo.

- É, eu sei. Mas não espalha, porque a minha agenda já está repleta. – Pausa. Sam esperou, esperançoso e paciente. – Você está bem?

Glória. Era essa a pergunta que Sam estivera esperando desde...já não podia se lembrar, parecia que tinha sido numa vida passada a última vez que sentiu seu irmão tão próximo_, tão Dean._

- Eu estou bem. Você foi quem levou a pior. Seu ombro vai doer por uns dias, mas pelo menos, eu o coloquei de volta no lugar enquanto você não estava vendo.

- Obrigado, Sammy.

Sam não queria estragar nada do momento, nem fazer o irmão se fechar outra vez, mas se era por falta de comunicação que estavam se desentendendo, queria dar um jeito nisso.

- Eu sei que você não me falou nada do que a gente ia achar, porque pensa que eu estou escolhendo o caminho errado. Mas uma coisa eu não entendi. Por que você me levou até a câmara, mesmo sabendo que queriam me prender lá? Mesmo sabendo que eu corria perigo?

- Eu não te contei porque não podia. Quando descobri o que estava havendo, o Castiel apareceu e me falou que não te deixariam sair de qualquer jeito. O único modo da gente sair daquele lugar, seria usando o amuleto certo, aí ele me deu o crucifixo. Aquela cretina podia ler a sua mente, você deve saber porque...

Sam sabia e não viu necessidade de falar nada.

- Aquelas duas lá na câmara, que coisa estranha. Ambas lindas, ambas me avisando para não ir para lá. Que jogo será esse? O bem e o mal, as duas faces da mesma moeda? Não entendo o aviso daquele demônio no café...

- Ela é um anjo, não um demônio. Um anjo caído, que guarda a sala do julgamento, junto com um anjo enviado do céu. Sabe o que eu acho? Que não era pra gente estar lá. Seja lá o que for que tenham de planos para nós, nenhum lado acha que é hora ainda. A diferença entre eles, é que o inferno, talvez, não queira perder ninguém e resolveu que você devia ficar lá, esperando.

Sam abaixou a cabeça, abriu a boca, mas arrependeu-se e não disse nada.

- Tá legal, desembucha logo. Aproveita que eu estou zonzo e não vou me importar com o momento-mulher que você está querendo.

- Sabe, Dean, a gente anda brigando, sei que você não aprova meus métodos para acabar com a Lilith, mas eu só estou tentando impedir o fim do mundo. Se eu não te conto tudo o que estou fazendo o tempo todo, é para te proteger também.

- Eu sei, Sam. Eu entendo mais do que você pensa. Só não esqueça de onde está cheio de boas intenções. Eu sei, eu estive lá e vi. Eu não sei direito o que estão querendo da gente, mas uma coisa eu sei. A gente sempre tem escolha, mesmo quando parece que não. O problema é entender a cena toda e escolher o que é certo. Eu quero que você escolha o que é certo, não por mim, mas porque eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém no mundo e sei que você não tem o mal correndo nas veias.

Sam detestava quando as lágrimas saíam de seus olhos, sem que ele permitisse. Mas desta vez, isso pareceu contentar Dean, ao invés de irritá-lo.

- Tá bom, né? Momento íntimus gel oficialmente terminado. E me traz algo para comer, que eu tô morto de fome.

Sam sorriu, secou os olhos e pegou as chaves do Impala. Resolveu que a luta para impedir o final dos tempos podia esperar até amanhã. Hoje ele jantaria com seu irmão mais velho. Compartilharia refeição e conversa com seu melhor amigo. E, por hoje, isso teria que bastar.

Fim


End file.
